<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Runners by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264469">Runners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stuck Inside in 2020 Works of Boredom [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, Memory Loss, No romo, One-Shot, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Telepathy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All they were trying to do was steal a car, because all they wanted, was to put as much distance between them and WICKED as they possibly could, as fast as they possibly could. The owners of this car are making that harder than it needs to be.</p><p>And yeah, maybe the Gladers are a bit crazy, they'll admit that, but you try and be stuck in a moving Maze for over two years with evil mechanical blubber monsters that make you go actually insane and then hike through a desert with crazy zombie people. And then also blow up an evil organization and jump through a weird portal, and see how well you turn out, why don't you?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent &amp; Scott McCall, Minho &amp; Newt &amp; Thomas &amp; Teresa Agnes (Maze Runner), Minho &amp; Newt &amp; Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes &amp; Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stuck Inside in 2020 Works of Boredom [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Runners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The four of them had ended up in a town called Beacon Hills. They were really just looking for a car to hijack - who knew that Newt could steal a car? - when they wandered upon some school building. Beacon Hills High School. A real creative name in the Gladers opinion, but then again, they given themselves jobs with names like Builders and Runners and Gardeners, so they probably shouldn't have judged.</p><p>They had to be in some kind of safe zone, a safe zone that took over a large area, and not just a town, since they woke up in some kind of forest with the gear from the Scorch, and ended up just walking, right into the town, nobody to stop them, or even look at them funny as they entered.</p><p>They had found a car too. One that Teresa somehow could identify, as a 1980s robin's egg blue CJ5 Jeep. She could identify just about any car they came across, as long as it was from before twenty-sixteen. They didn't exactly understand why WICKED had chosen to give her such a useless skill - in their opinion, it was fairly useless - but they had, so they were trying to break into said Jeep without setting any alarms off. And they'd almost done it when the people who had to have owned it came around.</p><p>"Oh no." Teresa muttered, after the first yell of 'Hey, what are you doing‽' tore through the air. Newt rolled his eyes in agreement.</p><p>"Good that." he said, turning to look at the pair. It was a boy around their age, and a girl around the same age - or so they thought. They didn't exactly know their own ages, which bothered them more than they liked to admit - both kids storming across the pavement parking lot to get at the Gladers.</p><p>The boy grabbed Minho by the strap of his backpack, yanking him away from the Jeep, and just about snarling at him, while the girl, wearing a leather jacket, glared at the other three, who were supremely unbothered by the both of them, only annoyed at the boy, for even touching Minho.</p><p>"Get your hands off of him, shuck-face!" Thomas hissed, grabbing the collar of the boys jacket, and yanking him back, away from the Runner, who took a step back, free from the somewhat violent teenager-slash-young adult. The boy whirled on Thomas, grabbing the hand that he'd used to pull and tearing it off his coat.</p><p>"What the hell are you -" the kid paused, expression changing to confusion, from the anger it had been. "Stiles?"</p><p>"What the klunk are you on about, slinthead?" Newt sneered, glaring at the boy, while Teresa had a staring contest with the girl, who, shockingly, didn't back down. "What the hell's a Stiles, some kind of insult?"</p><p>"Stiles?" the kid repeated, and Thomas didn't really care what that meant, all he wanted to do was get away from these two people, and steal a different car, preferably one that didn't have a pair of overly aggressive young adults guarding it, and get the hell out of the town.</p><p>So Thomas bolted. Because that's all he knew to be. A Runner. The moment the kid loosened his grip, Thomas ripped his arm free, and whirled, already throwing himself away, feet pounding on the ground. Minho didn't hesitate to follow suit, already running the moment Thomas broke free, and both Teresa, and Newt started to sprint as well, all four of them picking up speed.</p><p>Thomas glanced behind them once, to see the kids already chasing after them. "Get going!"</p><p>"No shit!" Minho shouted, pushing himself to go faster. He was already leading their group, as they fell into the formation they'd adapted for running, with Minho at the front, Thomas directly behind him, with Teresa on Thomas's right, Newt on his left. They crossed the parking lot in a matter of moments, sprinting out onto the field without hesitation. Minho veered towards the empty, less worn grass, and the others followed him, sprinting across the grass, towards the forest.</p><p>Minho crashed his way into the footpath, grabbing his flashlight from a pocket, and flicking it on. The white beam would act as a sort of beacon for their pursuers, but it was a better option for them. They could outrun just about anyone, unless they were inhumanly fast, and even then, they could give those people - or non-people - a run for their money. Thomas pulled out his own flashlight as Newt fell in before him, Teresa taking up the rear, and turned it on. They crashed through the small trail, brambles and leaves and twigs smacking their hands and necks and faces.</p><p>"Split!" Newt ordered as they reached the real forest, and both he and Minho took off to the left, while Thomas and Teresa charged to the right, leaving the paths. The two telepaths vaulted over a fallen tree, Thomas' flashlight lighting up the ground so that they could see roots and rocks and dips in the ground. Teresa glanced behind her, seeing the two shapes still near them.</p><p>:They're gaining!:</p><p>:The hell?: Thomas hissed, pushing himself forwards, even faster, and Teresa did the same, right behind him. They were pulling ahead for a few minutes, when they broke into a different part of the forest, one with less undergrowth, and both of them separated slightly, going fast as they could, no longer as worried about their footing. And then there was some kind of inhuman yell or howl or shout of some kind, and someone slammed into Teresa's back.</p><p>Teresa grunted as the kid pinned her to the ground, shouting out in her mind as their weight pushed down on her. :Tom!:</p><p>:Teresa!: he yelled back, and she saw the flashlight click off, plunging her into the dark night. The person on her pressed a hand to the back of her head, forcing her to twist her head in the damp leaves and muddy dirt if she wanted to breath.</p><p>"Who are you?" the kid, a boy by the sound of it, demanded. Teresa gasped for air, more out of anger and rage, then a need for the substance, her eyes flitting up to look at the kid as best she could.</p><p>"None o' your shucking business." she hissed, and the kid pressed her head harder into the ground. Her words came out slightly muffled as she twisted under him, and damn, sometimes outweighing someone was really fucking useful, and didn't he show that? Not all the time, of course, there was a reason she'd managed to get onto the lookout when she'd ended up in the Glade, but right now, her being lighter than him was not helping her. "Get 'ff me, before I rip your throat out!"</p><p>"That sounds familiar." the boy muttered, more to himself than her, and he seemed to lean in to look at her face, as much as he could in the dim light. "How do you know Stiles -"</p><p>There was a shout, and then the boy was off of her, sent rolling across the ground. She sensed Thomas, and he grabbed her hand, helping her to her feet faster than she could have on her own. The two of them stood there, staring at the boy, and the girl, who'd just caught up, and was panting, staring at them in the darkness. Both Gladers gripped each other's hands tightly, both of them breathing heavily, more from adrenaline than exertion or fear.</p><p>"Who in the hell are you?" Thomas hissed furiously, as Teresa wiped her mud-stained cheek with her sleeve, hand moving down to the knife hidden inside her jacket. "WICKED? A Group C? Answer me!"</p><p>"Stiles!" the girl snapped, and Thomas bared his teeth at her. It lost it's full affect in the dark, although the girl seemed to get the point. "Who's WICKED?"</p><p>"You." Thomas hissed. "Everyone says they don't know, but they're all WICKED. Jorge, Brenda, Eva Paige, they're all WICKED!"</p><p>"I don't know what that is!"</p><p>"Yeah, you do!" Thomas shouted, as Teresa's fingers wrapped around her knife handle, and the boy stood back up, staring at Thomas in shock. "You know! What Phase are we on now? Five? Six? Tell me!"</p><p>"I don't know!" the girl insisted, and Teresa's grip on Thomas' hand tightened. Neither one of the Gladers believed the girl in the least. "Listen to me Stiles, something happened to you -"</p><p>"Slim it!" Teresa snapped, drawing her knife with a satisfying singing of the blade, and leveling it at the girls throat, despite being nowhere close enough to even touch said girl. "We don't know about this Stiles that you keep trying to talk to. Tell us who this person is, and maybe, maybe, we won't kill you."</p><p>:We should kill them. They're WICKED, they've got to be WICKED.:</p><p>:Tom.:</p><p>He shut up, and all four of them stood there, panting, the two pursuers from exertion, the two Gladers from the adrenaline rush, as it faded away. Teresa took in another breath, and rehashed her threat, letting go of Thomas and lunging at the girl, slamming her into a tree, stabbing her dagger into the wood above the girls head. The boy let out a cry, but shut up when Thomas took a step forwards, drawing his own knife.</p><p>"Tell me your name." Teresa demanded, eyes narrowed into slits.</p><p>The girl coughed for air, eyes trying to look at the blade above her, and Teresa, one arm across the girl's throat, grabbed the girls jaw with her free hand, leaving the dagger in the tree. For the moment. "A-Allison."</p><p>"Alright, A-Allison." Teresa mocked, dropping the girls jaw, and leaning in, their noses almost touching. "Who's Stiles?"</p><p>"Him." Allison said, tilting her chin slightly to indicate Thomas. "He's Stiles."</p><p>"Bull. Shit." Teresa said, drawing back, her arm still on the girls throat. "That's Micky Mouse."</p><p>She had no idea where the reference came from, no idea who Micky Mouse even was, but Allison, and the boy seemed to know, staring at her in a sort of 'did you really just say that' kind of way that Teresa didn't care much for. She continued on, not showing her fear or concern.</p><p>"And how do you know Micky here?" she continued.</p><p>"He's Stiles and he's -"</p><p>Thomas released a knife, and it whooshed through the air, cutting past the boy's nose, and sinking into a tree, where it stuck. "She didn't ask you, shuck-face."</p><p>The boy shut up, and Teresa made a humming noise. The girl swallowed. "He was my friend."</p><p>"Friends don't exist anymore." Teresa whispered, eyes widening for effect. "Pull it together. The Flare is here, even if you think you're safe. I know you're not immune. All four of us are. You and little Mr. Grab-Happy aren't. Because WICKED had them all, and we blew them to hell. So, bye."</p><p>She pulled her knife from the tree, and shoved the girl to the ground, running after Thomas, disappearing into the darkness. The pair didn't give chase, letting the two Gladers escape.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>